Lend me an Arm and a Leg
Synopsis Phineas and Ferb need money to pay off the dept they owe the companies that they order supplies from. Dirty Matt advises them to borrow money from his friend who is a loan shark, but when they do, they owe him interest and now must raise money to avoid getting hurt. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, tired of his clothes, nose and fingers getting caught in closing doors, tries to eliminate all doors in the tri-state area. Plot Summery Remains to be Written... End Credits Papa Chris is seen counting the money in the bag again and adding it to his safe in his office, and also apologizes to a very upset Dirty Matt for not being able to legally injure Phineas and Ferb. Suddenly, a light (from a helicopter) shines in though the window, and police sirens are heard. Police then storm into the office, and handcuff Chris and Matt. Two more men, who seem to be the drivers of the armored car, come into the room as well. One Driver: '''That's are bag right there officer! '''Policeman: Well, that was easy. (To Papa Chris) Alright Punk, so you're gonna put all the money back into that bag, give it back to these gentle men, and then, you and all your thugs (as another officer starts dragging Matt away) are going to the big house! Matt: Wait, I'm not one of his thugs! Officer handling him: Tell it to the judge pal! While Matt is dragged through the doors, Chris starts refilling the money bag. Chris: I knew I should have gone into marketing! Songs *Gotta Earn More Money (Part 1) *Gotta Earn More Money (Part 2) Running Gags "Yes, Yes I Am" Line Worker: Hey wait, aren't you Phineas Flynn? That kid who is always ordering stuff from our company that he's too young to order? Phineas: '''Yes, Yes I am. '''Worker: Okay, hold on a second. We have something for you. Ferb's Lines Ferb: Well Phineas, I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. Phineas: And, what's that? Ferb: '''Nothing in life is free. '''Phineas: Oh. I thought it was something like "Don't take money from strangers." Ferb: I guess that works too, but I like mine more, personally. Watcha Doin'? Isabella: Hey Phineas. Watcha Doin'? Phineas: '''Panicking. '''Isabella: Why? What's wrong? Phineas: Look at this! (He shows her the bill) Isabella looks at the bill and faints !!! Phineas : 'Isabella !!! Perry's Entrance Evil Jingles ''Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! Perry's Trap When Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's layer he gets traped inside a big casher !!!! Curse You Perry the Platypus! '''Doofenshmirtz: YEEE-OWWWW! Curse You Perry the Platypus! Ow Ow, Ow, Ow, better go run some cold water on this. Cast *'Vincent Martella '''as Phineas *'Thomas Sangster''' as Ferb *'Alyson Stoner' as Isabella *'Ashley Tidale '''as Candace *'Maulik Pancoly''' as Baljeet *'Bobby Gaylor '''as Bufford *Assorted Voices as the Fireside Girls *'Caroline Rhea''' as Mom *'Richard O'Brian '''as Dad *1 of 5 actors as Dirty Matt *'Dee Bradley Baker''' as Perry *'Dan Povernmire' as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'Tyler Alexander Mann' as Carl *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy *'Special Guest Star* Christopher Lee' as Papa Chris *Extras as Extras Background & Trivia Notes *There may be some small references to The Godfather. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Dirty Matt Category:Articles under construction